


Intensamente

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Light Angst, Marks, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Juntó todo su valor y, ladeando el rostro hasta su brazo izquierdo, fijó la mirada sobre los dedos que rodeaban su muñeca, aún tapando lo que fuese que le estuviese ardiendo. «Es la marca… Debe serlo». Padma estaba nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. «¡Al fin!». Soltó un suspiro antes de alejar los dedos y dejar ver la silueta de un corazón en un fulgente color rojo. «Almas gemelas de amor verdadero».
Relationships: Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Padma Patil
Kudos: 1





	Intensamente

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto "Se busca headcanon" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (FanFiction).

 _NdA_ : El fic es un AU de Almas Gemelas.

* * *

Sentía a alguien halarla del brazo pero no era capaz de voltearse para ver qué o quién lo estaba haciendo. Fuese quien fuese, su tacto quemaba. Sabía que todo era un sueño pero ya no podía más, necesitaba despertarse antes de que el dolor se volviera inaguantable; no soportaría esa sensación por mucho tiempo.

Debía aceptar que el agarre era suave y delicado, casi como una caricia. Todo eso no podía ser fuego, porque no llegaba a sentir el calor que emanarían las llamas, pero algo se estaba marcando en su piel y ella no terminaba de ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

Padma se irguió, aún sobre la cama, sosteniéndose la muñeca. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caerle por las mejillas. Tenía miedo. Temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Y dolía, algo en su interior se sentía distinto.

Sí, ya entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo pero igual se le hacía difícil creer que había llegado el momento. Hasta esa mañana, Padma pensó, más de una vez, que nunca entendería el sentimiento del que tanto hablaban sus compañeras de cuarto y su propia hermana.

Juntó todo su valor y, ladeando el rostro hasta su brazo izquierdo, fijó la mirada sobre los dedos que rodeaban su muñeca, aún tapando lo que fuese que le estuviese ardiendo. «Es la marca… Debe serlo». Padma estaba nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. «¡Al fin!». Soltó un suspiro antes de alejar los dedos y dejar ver la silueta de un corazón en un fulgente color rojo. «Almas gemelas de amor verdadero».

Abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver lo que estaba escrito en el centro del tatuaje. No todos tenían lo mismo. A veces eran horas, a veces eran días, a veces eras meses. Dependía del tiempo que necesitara cada persona para prepararse para el encuentro. «Un mes». Se lo repitió en la mente las veces que fueron necesarias para convencerse de que en treinta días descubriría quién era esa persona especial que la amaría por toda la eternidad.

Corrió el dosel de la cama antes de sentarse con las piernas colgando de la orilla. Giró el rostro para ver a sus compañeras, quienes seguían dormidas, y luego de ver la hora, se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose de espaldas sobre el colchón. «Son las seis y media de la mañana, todavía tengo unos minutos». Inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha a la muñeca contraria y la acercó a su pecho, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

Padma no lograba terminar de librar la batalla emocional que ocurría en su interior. No podía decidir cuál era el sentimiento que la invadía más profundamente, no sabía si estaba nerviosa o emocionada. —Ambas —murmuró una voz en su mente, una voz que no recordaba haber oído antes. «Ambas». Le respondió de igual forma. Se quedó inmóvil, concentrándose en mantener el ritmo estable de su respiración, hasta que el pequeño reloj de su mesita de noche comenzó a sonar.

Saltó fuera de la cama y corrió al baño, apretando las prendas del uniforme limpio contra su pecho. Padma tenía su alarma programada para que sonara quince minutos antes que las de sus compañeras pero muchos días no la escuchaba o la apagaba sin siquiera abrir los ojos; era de esperarse ya que a veces se dormía muy tarde y no lograba despertarse en las mañanas.

Colocó la ropa sobre el pequeño banco que había a un lado de la ducha y, después de darle un vistazo a su rostro en el espejo y horrorizarse con la reflejo, comenzó a desvestirse. Puso todo lo que se quitó sobre la tapa del inodoro y abrió la regadera, acomodó la temperatura del agua antes de dar un paso hacia adentro y comenzar a mojarse el cabello.

Lo caliente del agua le ayudaba a relajar los músculos. Ella sabía desde siempre que dormía muy mal en las noches pero, aunque ya le habían dicho que tenía que irse a la cama temprano para evitarse problemas, Padma igual se quedaba hasta la madrugada leyendo libros extraños o dibujando bocetos sin sentido.

Cerró la regadera cuando ya estuvo lista y agarró la toalla que tenía colgada a un lado de la puerta, se tapó con ella antes de salir de la ducha y comenzar a secarse las gotas que cubrían su piel. Tomó la varita y, apuntando a su cabello, hizo una floritura para secarlo. Detestaba tenerlo mojado y que se le pegara a la piel, lo peor era cuando se le mojaba el uniforme por culpa de las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo.

Se vistió y peinó, atándose el cabello en una cola alta, antes de pararse frente al espejo e intentar arreglar con maquillaje las bolsas azules que tenía bajo los ojos. «Parvati decía que no nos haría falta». Abrió la puerta del baño y salió con el pijama, tal como había entrado con su uniforme, abrazado contra su pecho. Fue hasta su cama para doblarlo mejor y colocarlo debajo de la almohada.

Estiró el brazo para agarrar su reloj de pulsera pero se quedó a medio camino al darse cuenta que se lo tendría que atar justo encima de la marca y, al no querer hacer eso, lo guardó en la gaveta de la mesita. Sus compañeras ya estaban despiertas pero seguían acostadas en sus respectivas camas y ella no quería esperarlas en ese momento, así que les dijo que las vería en el Gran Comedor. Se colgó la mochila al hombro después de ponerse su insignia de prefecta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó lentamente los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso de la torre de Ravenclaw y cruzó a la izquierda para salir al puente e ir a desayunar. Seguía bajando la vista, a veces inconscientemente, a su muñeca para asegurarse de que el corazón seguía ahí. «¿Quién será?». El viento la hizo cubrirse mejor con la capa y empujar momentáneamente el pensamiento mientras caminaba sobre la oscura piedra; extrañaba un poco ver la nieve cubrir las montañas que rodeaban al castillo pero no quería volver a sentir el frío de esa época del año.

Entró al castillo por la enorme puerta de madera apreciando el cambio de temperatura que se sentía en los pasillos y dio cortos pasos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor mientras se desabrochaba la capa; ya no necesitaba cubrirse tanto.

Se sentó en la esquina de la mesa que estaba más cerca de la puerta, su lugar favorito desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, después de colocar unos ponquecitos en su plato, su vaso se llenó de leche cuando decidió que eso era lo que tomaría y comenzó a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Aunque fuese poco convencional, a Padma le gustaba mucho comer torta con leche en las mañanas. Era reconfortante, justo lo que le hacía falta en ese momento. No dejaba de observar de reojo los trazos rojos que cubrían su muñeca, aún estaba un poco sorprendida porque le había dado sólo un mes. «A Parvati le había puesto un poco más de ocho meses».

Comió tranquilamente hasta que sus amigas llegaron y se sentaron a su lado. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de decirles que su marca ya había aparecido y también intentó no mirar tanto hacia su muñeca, no quería que ellas comenzaran a preguntarle cualquier tontería de esas en donde Lisa empezaba con sus preguntas y Morag continuaba la conversación por días. Prefería no tener que repetirles que no se metieran en su vida; a veces eran un poco desesperantes.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había despertado de aquel extraño sueño y se empezaban a hacer más frecuentes los sueños en los que intentaba alcanzar una mano pero no lo lograba ni siquiera rozarla aún. «Todo esto es muy raro». Esos últimos tres días no había dormido prácticamente nada, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. No le apetecía volver a sentir ese vacío que se quedaba en ella los días que la acechaban esos sueños tan singulares.

Padma no podía quedarse en la sala común porque los libros que quería utilizar ya los tenían sus compañeros y no se los iban a dar hasta no terminar con ellos, así que, ya que sabía que en la biblioteca habían varios ejemplares y tenían más variedad, se fue para allá con Terry y Anthony; los únicos que aceptaron acompañarla.

Rodeó todos los estantes en busca de lo que le haría falta y regresó a la mesa que habían apartado con seis libros; ilusos sus amigos que, conociéndola, pensaban que esos serían todos los que agarraría. Como era de esperarse, volvió por más tomos sobre los ingredientes del elixir para inducir euforia, había tantas variantes que Padma no estaba muy segura de qué iba a escribir en su rollo de pergamino.

Ya no quedaba espacio encima de la mesa con todos los libros que tenía abiertos, incluso sus amigos se cambiaron de mesa casi corriendo, dejándola sola, cuando trajo otro par de gruesos tomos que necesitaba para, al fin, terminar su trabajo de Pociones. «Puede que no haya sido una buena idea atiborrar la mesa de esta forma».

Cerró los libros que ya había utilizado y que, probablemente, no necesitaría de nuevo esa tarde y se levantó de su asiento con una pila entre los brazos. Pasó por todos los estantes para colocarlos en su sitio y se sorprendió porque no se había dado cuenta de que tenía más de diez tomos "innecesarios" ocupando espacio sobre la mesa.

Cruzó a la derecha para llegar a la sección de _plantas importantes para el mundo mágico_ y, como no podía ver que alguien venía en la dirección contraria, se tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el piso al chocarse con una chica que, al parecer, era tan despistada como ella.

Se disculpó torpemente mientras recogía los tomos que habían quedado regados sobre el suelo, subió a mirada e intentó reconocer la identidad de la muchacha con la que había tropezado. Se topó con unos cautivantes ojos verdes que la dejaron sin palabras y unos mechones de su sedoso cabello azabache tapándole parte del rostro.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma: su garganta intentó cerrarse y su estómago dio un vuelco. Enseguida se fijó en el color verde del cintillo y de la corbata del uniforme de la chica. «¿Una Slytherin que no ha armado un escándalo por invadir su espacio personal?». Padma estaba sorprendida.

Prefirió no quedarse más tiempo ahí, así que guardó los libros que le quedaban en su sitio y se fue hasta su mesa, observando de reojo a la muchacha mientras se alejaba y si dio cuenta de que ella no se había movido y estaba, igual que ella, mirándola. Intentó acordarse de su nombre. Sabía que tenían un par de clases juntas pero no pudo dar con él hasta después de unos minutos, cuando mojó la pluma en la tinta y dio con la información que buscaba: Pansy Parkinson.

Padma escribió las últimas líneas del pergamino pensando en lo que le había sucedido minutos antes y quizás, sólo quizás, tendría que reescribir el trabajo para mejorar ese último párrafo. Tapó el tintero y lo guardó con la pluma en el estuche que le había regalado su madre el verano pasado. También terminó de recoger la mesa lo más rápido que le fue posible ya que, si tenía que repetir el trabajo, prefería hacerlo en su sala común.

Volvió a ir hacia los estantes para poner el par de libros que se habían quedado sobre la mesa y la vio de nuevo, pero esta vez ella estaba sentada en el suelo, en la esquina más recóndita de la biblioteca. «Algo está mal aquí, ¿qué hace en el piso y tan escondida?».

Pensó que lo mejor sería ignorarla así que, luego de meter el grueso tomo que le faltaba en el hueco vacío de la repisa que tenía frente a ella, caminó de regreso a la mesa, tomó su mochila y, peleándose con su razón, salió de la biblioteca cuando el sol ya había empezado a ocultarse.

Llegó a la torre de Ravenclaw y contestó el acertijo del picaporte un poco a las carreras. «No es la primera vez que me pregunta eso». Se sentó con sus amigos, quienes aún no habían acabado con sus deberes, y los ayudó hasta que comenzaron a tener hambre y se fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor. Padma entró y desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin buscando esos ojos esmeralda que no habían salido de su cabeza.

Encontró a Parkinson sentada al lado de Malfoy mientras empujaba con el tenedor las aceitunas que estaban en su plato y mantenía la vista fija sobre ellas. Parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y Padma sintió curiosidad, quiso descifrar lo que había en ellos pero no podía hacer nada. Sus amigos la jalaron del brazo para que se sentara con ellos en el banco cuando se dieron cuenta que ella se había quedado estática a unos metros de la puerta.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había visto a Parkinson en la biblioteca y, no es que ella la hubiese buscado, pero ahí estaba otra vez: sentada sobre el suelo y con un libro abierto encima de sus piernas. No parecía percatarse de su presencia, o lograba ignorarla bastante bien, aunque estaba a menos de cinco metros de ella.

Padma agarró el tomo que buscaba y se sentó en la mesa más cercana al estante contra el cual Parkinson estaba recostada. Podía taparse la cara con el libro si le hiciera falta. Aunque en serio debía leer unos capítulos del ejemplar que tenía en sus manos, lo que realmente quería era entender qué hacía ella ahí, más que todo comprender por qué se sentaba en el suelo y no en una mesa como cualquier otro estudiante.

No supo en qué estaba pensando cuando se descuidó y dejó de cubrirse el rostro con el libro. Obviamente, ella se dio cuenta y enseguida fijó la vista en sus ojos. Padma sintió como ella era capaz de recorrerla por dentro con la intensidad de su mirada y giró la cabeza para que Parkinson no pudiese ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Quizás, sólo quizás, no había sido una buena idea sentarse tan cerca de ella. Pero Padma no cayó en cuenta de eso hasta que sintió a Parkinson arrastrar la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa y colocar su libro encima de la madera. Unos segundos después la vio apoyar la barbilla sobre su mano derecha y examinarla con la mirada.

Padma se sentía incómoda y quería irse pero no podía alejarse; algo de esa chica le llamaba la atención. Algo en esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes le decía que no debía dejar de verla hasta el cansancio. Algo de su largo cabello quería incitarla a enroscar sus dedos entre las hebras y descubrir si de verdad era tan suave como se veía.

«¿Será que ella siente lo mismo que yo ahora?». Padma se hizo la misma pregunta un par de veces, esperando saber la respuesta sin tener que expresar las palabras que, al no poder salir, se entremezclaban en su garganta y no colaboraban con sus nervios. Y ahora la tenía ahí de nuevo. Observándola. Estática y sin decir nada. «¿Qué hago?».

Ninguna de las dos se levantó hasta terminar sus deberes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Padma logró estudiar sin tener a alguien preguntándole cualquier cosa cada cinco segundos. «No es que me molesten mis amigos pero su presencia es reconfortante… y me intriga mucho». En ese momento no quiso decirle nada por miedo a que se le cortara la voz pero no entendía qué hacía Parkinson leyendo un libro de _botanomancia_ , un tomo bastante desconocido para los de su curso y uno de sus favoritos.

* * *

La luz de las antorchas era lo único que iluminaba los pasillos del colegio. Sí, podían usar sus varitas y conjurar un simple _lumos_ para hacer las rondas más amenas pero no les apetecía. La ligera oscuridad los ayudaba a tranquilizarse y liberarse de todo lo malo que les había sucedido últimamente.

Padma caminaba casi arrastrando los pies mientras oía a Anthony explicarle algo sobre el trabajo de su familia. Habían decidido que no hablarían de las clases durante las rondas, a menos que tuvieran algo muy importante que hacer.

—Tengo una pregunta. —Se detuvo apenas las palabras salieron de su boca—. Perdona —murmuró, disculpándose por interrumpirlo; esa no era su intención.

—¿Qué tienes, Padma? —respondió él, dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se notase la preocupación que sentía.

—¿Cómo te sentiste el día que tu marca te mostró horas? —Ella sabía que era una conversación extraña para tener con su amigo y que sería mejor hablarlo con sus compañeras de cuarto, pero Anthony era más centrado y le daría una respuesta más concisa, además que ellas andarían con el chisme y eso era justo lo que no quería.

—Extrañado, emocionado, nervioso. —Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar, acordándose también de aquel día en el que se enteró de que Michael era su alma gemela—. Cuando llegó el día, estuve toda la mañana con la cabeza en Marte hasta que a ambos nos quemó la marca al mismo tiempo y se hizo visible para los demás.

—¿No te sentías raro cuando estabas con él? —Padma intentaba entender si lo que sentía con Parkinson podría significar algo más—. Antes de enterarte, digo.

—A veces… —Anthony se rascó la nuca incómodo—. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco por empezar a sentirme así a su alrededor justo luego de que la marca apareció, pero todo cobró sentido después.

—Anthony, hace unas semanas que el corazón rojo se tatuó en mi piel. —Giró la muñeca hacia él, señalándole dónde estaba la marca aunque él no pudiese verla—. Ahora dice once días y…

—¿Con quién te sientes extraña? —Anthony se impacientaba cuando la gente le daba mil vueltas a una misma cosa.

—Parkinson… —Bajo la mirada al suelo y enrolló los dedos alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

—No tienes que sentirte mal, Padma. —Anthony dio un paso hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, intentando reconfortarla—. Es raro. A veces quieres que el tiempo pase más rápido y que todo termine pronto, pero disfruta del sentimiento mientras dure porque después no podrás huir de él.

—Pero… ¿por qué tiene que ser alguien que no conozco? —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Porque así lo quiso el destino —susurró Anthony terminando de abrazarla—. No es culpa de nadie, sólo hay que acostumbrarse.

—¿Puede no ser ella? —Padma esperaba escuchar su negativa.

—Pue… Puede… —La voz de Anthony se oía más grave cuando bajaba el volumen—. Pero no pongas tus esperanzas en esa posibilidad.

—Gracias. —Le correspondió al abrazo mientras respiraba profundo.

Se separaron unos segundos después y retomaron la ronda, sólo les quedaba una hora para terminar. «Me alegra habérselo mencionado». Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Padma sintió la tensión que empezaba a rodearlos. Ambos pensando en cosas bastante similares, pero tan distintas a la vez, que no se dieron cuenta de que seguían caminando por inercia por los pasillos.

* * *

Padma nunca se imaginó que pudiera encontrar tan buena compañía en una Slytherin. «Lo sé, no todos son malos pero ella misma ha dejado clarísimos sus ideales delante de todo el mundo». Veía a Parkinson prácticamente todos los días porque se empezaron a sentar juntas en la misma mesa de la biblioteca. Esa dónde estudiaron el día que había comenzado toda esa locura.

«¿Qué estamos haciendo?». La verdad, aunque Padma disfrutara del silencio y la tranquilidad que la chica transmitía, extrañaba los comentarios de Anthony y las locas asociaciones de Terry. Echaba un poco de menos a Cho haciéndoles preguntas para asegurar sus conocimientos, aunque ella fuese un año mayor que ellos, y a Michael con sus referencias a los libros que sólo eran populares en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Era verdad. Ella se podía quedar en su torre y no ir más a la biblioteca pero tenía que ser sincera con ella misma y aceptar que no quería dejar de ver a Parkinson aunque no entendiese bien la razón aún. «Anthony te lo dijo pero no quieres creerle». Sacudió la cabeza pensando que quizás lo hacía porque le parecía una falta de respeto abandonarla luego de compartir la misma mesa todos los días por casi tres semanas. Quizás era porque al estar con ella, Padma descubría sensaciones que no sabía que existían. Quizás la única explicación era porque sí, porque le gustaba cómo se sentía.

Pero llegó el día en el que se desbalancearía su singular relación. Padma llegó, como todas las tardes, al rincón donde se sentaba con Parkinson en la biblioteca y no la vio. Como era de esperarse, pensó lo peor. Asumió que ella se había aburrido y no volvería. Quiso creer que se equivocaba pero los minutos transcurrían y la chica ni se asomaba por ahí, incluso se levantó para buscarla por los pasillos pero no la encontró en ningún lado.

Esa tarde le dio tantas vueltas a la biblioteca, se paraba a cada rato a ver si la veía. «¿Y si le pasó algo?». La pregunta cruzó su mente mientras caminaba entre los estantes y, dejando todo de lado, se dirigió a la puerta. Se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ir a buscar a Parkinson fuera de la biblioteca pero vio un pergamino doblado cuando pasó a un lado de su mesa. Tenía su nombre escrito en el centro, cosa que la hizo detenerse.

«Tiene que ser de ella». Acercó la mano tan rápido a la mesa que se golpeó los nudillos al agarrar la carta y se dispuso a abrirla aunque le temblaban levemente las manos. El angelito que vivía en su mente la animaba para que no se preocupara más de la cuenta y se dignara de una vez a leer el contenido de la nota.

«¿Y si no es de ella?». Padma prefería ignorar la negatividad que empezaba a crear el diablito que quería convencerla de que sólo leería malas noticias en la nota. Haciéndola dudar y llevándola al punto de asegurarse a sí misma que lo que iba a leer sería a Parkinson, si es que la nota era ella, diciéndole que no la quería volver a ver.

Padma se sentó en la silla más cercana para leer la nota. Antes de abrirla se dio cuenta de que se sentía como cuándo tenía algo que apreciaba mucho y no quería dañarlo, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba no pensar en eso y sólo actuar de acuerdo a la situación. Bueno… Además, parecía que tuviese dos voces peleándose en su mente.

_Disculpa, hoy no tengo tiempo para estudiar._

_Nos vemos luego… P._

No supo como sentirse por unos segundos. Estaba preocupada. Esperaba que no le hubiese pasado algo malo y esa fuese la razón por la que no pudiese estudiar con ella hoy. «Dijo luego… Eso puede ser más tarde, mañana, en una semana… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?». También se sentía un poco más tranquila, al menos sabía que no la estaba ignorando; o eso quería pensar.

Se emocionó un poco al ver su caligrafía porque era la primera vez que realmente lograba detallarla y admitió que le parecía una de las más bonitas que había visto en la vida; enseguida supo que le fascinaba la forma en la que ella escribía. «Quizás es porque es de ella y la representa muy bien». Intentó ignorar el pensamiento antes de sonreír inconscientemente al ver que Parkinson colocaba corazoncitos sobre las íes y estilizaba cada letra con trazos tan finos y delicados como ella misma.

Padma recogió sus útiles y salió de la biblioteca con su mochila al hombro. «Necesito un poco de aire». Caminó en dirección al patio. Sólo se sentaría sobre uno de los bancos escondidos en la parte de atrás del colegio y admiraría un rato el paisaje, cerraría los ojos mientras respiraba la tranquilidad que le transmitía la primavera.

«Cada día me despierto en las mañanas llegando más cerca a esa mano sin rostro… Hoy pude rozar sus dedos y se convirtió en un cuerpo, ya no es sólo una mano». Pensó Padma recostándose sobre el banco y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mochila.

—Quedan tres días —musitó girando el rostro hasta ver claramente el horizonte—. ¿Será ella?

Aún no había podido probar si era ella o no pero sí sabía que comenzaba a sentirse más nerviosa cuando se disponía a estudiar con Parkinson en la biblioteca. «Todo esto es muy extraño… No lo entiendo y me estresa». Una ráfaga de viento la hizo cubrirse los ojos y sintió a alguien pasando justo frente a ella, pero no había nadie a su alrededor cuando los abrió.

«Ya me estoy volviendo loca». Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo. «Mejor me voy a mí habitación, a ver si puedo dormir corrido hasta el lunes». Se irguió para sentarse y se quitó las hojas que le habían caído encima con el viento. Agarró su mochila para irse hasta la torre de Ravenclaw y trotó escaleras arriba al entrar a la sala común, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros llamándola.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró al no ver a ninguna de las chicas ahí. «Mejor, no tengo cabeza para ellas ahora». Dejó el bolso encima del baúl y se quitó los zapatos antes de subirse a la cama y correr el dosel para quedarse a oscuras; lo último que vio fue el reloj de su mesita. «Son las seis y cuarenta».

La oscuridad a veces le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos pero no pudo evitarlo y enseguida se encontró imaginándose cómo se sentiría enterarse que sí era Parkinson, la corriente que le recorrería la columna al tomarla de la mano y ver su nombre tatuado en la muñeca de la chica. Pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella al saber que habían pasado todas esas tardes juntas sin saber que estaban destinadas a estarlo.

Poco a poco, sus párpados comenzaron a volverse más pesados y se le cerraron los ojos por completo al quedarse profundamente dormida. Un par de ojos verdes parecían velarle el sueño, no podía sacárselos de la mente y, debía aceptar, que realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

El lunes llegó después de tanta espera. El corazón de su muñeca se había vuelto casi transparente, señal de que quedaba muy poco para que desapareciera y se le tatuase el nombre de su alma gemela.

Padma se levantó de la cama más temprano de lo normal, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que debía salir de su torre y dar un paseo. «Quizás es mi instinto diciéndome que tengo que ir a buscar a mi amor verdadero». Abrió la puerta de la habitación después de bañarse. Esa mañana se había trenzado el cabello y colocado un par de ganchitos azules a cada lado; también se había puesto un poco de rubor en las mejillas, alargado las pestañas con la máscara y había suavizado sus labios con un labial de un tono rosa bastante claro.

El frío que entraba por la puerta de la torre le hizo taparse la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica y correr por el puente hasta llegar a la entrada principal. «Aún no dice nada». Pensó volteando el rostro hacia su muñeca izquierda antes de sacarse la caperuza y asegurarse de que los broches seguían en su sitio.

«¿Cuándo sabré quién…?». No pudo terminar la pregunta al sentir aquel ardor en la muñeca, ese dolor que estaba segura había olvidado pero que apareció de repente, haciéndola caer de rodillas al piso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, seguiría sintiéndose igual hasta que el nombre de su alma gemela se le tatuara completamente en la piel.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que el dolor cesó. «¿Será ella?». Abrió los ojos e, incluso antes de poder ver lo que se había grabado en su muñeca, se dio cuenta que había una chica sobre el suelo a unos metros de ella, un poco más cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ese cabello lo reconocería dónde fuese y no le hizo falta girar el rostro a su izquierda para saber lo que decía su nuevo tatuaje, porque la muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos verdes también la vio; ambas perdiéndose en sus miradas, casi inconscientemente, levantándose y caminando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, sin importarles que hubiesen dejado sus mochilas donde se habían caído.

—Así que sí eras tú —murmuró Pansy, sin dejar de observarla detenidamente.

—¿Tú también lo creías? —interrogó Padma, sorprendiéndose de lo que había descubierto—. Una corazonada, supongo.

—Me alegra que, al menos, no sea alguien totalmente desconocido —dijo, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Padma seguía nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella a las muestras de afecto.

Recibió un asentimiento de su parte y no esperó más para dar los dos pasos que las separaban y rodearla con sus brazos. Pansy era más alta que ella, así que podía esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y percatarse del aroma a cerezas que emanaba de su piel. «Es bastante dulce».

—A mí también me alegra, por cierto —susurró Padma con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé, te siento sonreír contra mi cuello. —La apretó mucho más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Se quedaron unos segundos estáticas. Sin decir nada. Sin moverse. Querían atesorar ese momento en sus recuerdos, aunque estaban seguras de que ese no sería el último abrazo que compartirían, pero si era el primero y les emocionaba haber confirmado sus teorías.

Pansy la empujó ligeramente por los hombros pero no la alejó mucho, sólo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos nuevamente. Sintió como ella bajaba la mano derecha hasta su muñeca y la rodeaba con sus dedos antes de atraerla hacia sus labios y posarlos dulcemente sobre su propio nombre. Las mejillas de Padma, entre el rubor que se había puesto y el sonrojo por la pena que estaba sintiendo, no podían estar más rojas:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó, tapándose la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Estar juntas… —musitó Pansy tomándola de las manos—, supongo. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Sí. —Se mordió los labios—. Vamos a estar juntas. —Se sentía muy nerviosa.

Padma se puso de puntillas y le rozó la nariz suavemente antes de besarla con dulzura en la comisura de los labios, sin querer adelantarse mucho a los hechos. Pansy le colocó una mano en la barbilla y le elevó un poco el rostro antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella, sin importarle mucho que estuviesen en la mitad del pasillo.

Padma le apretó ambas manos por la sorpresa pero le correspondió al beso y, cerrando los ojos, disfruto de la suavidad los segundos que duró antes de escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes que empezaban a llegar a desayunar.

Ambas chicas fueron hasta donde se habían caído, recogieron sus mochilas del suelo y se tomaron de las manos mientras los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de alumnos de todas las casas y el ambiente dejaba de estar en silencio. Se quedaron a un lado de la puerta, observando sus nombres tatuados en la piel de sus almas gemelas:

—Tenemos la primera clase juntas…

—Nos podemos sentar en la misma mesa…

Realmente no importaba que cada persona que pasara frente a ellas se les quedase viendo, algunas con una expresión de asco, otras les sonrieran y asentían en su dirección.

«Definitivamente, hay de todo en esta vida… pero ahora nada más me importa, sólo me interesa que tú estás a mí lado y que puedo sentirte cerca. No necesito más nada ahora, sólo tenerte junto a mí».

* * *

THE END!

Uy, esto fue una historia bastante extraña de escribir y es la primera vez que escribo de este tipo de AU, me gustó mucho al final...

Un par de notas random:

1) No puse quien decía qué en el último diálogo porque me parece que la parte importante ahí es que, al estar conectadas, pueden terminar la frase que empieza la otra.

2) Disculpen la sangre que, seguramente, les salió del los ojos con algunos de los errores que debe tener el fic.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, kudos o crucios en la cajita de abajo *smile*


End file.
